gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teach Me Tonight
Teach Me Tonight is the nineteenth episode of Season 2 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis After being informed by the principal that Jess is close to failing, Luke asks Rory to tutor Jess. Meanwhile, Taylor leaves Lorelai the responsibility of choosing the film for the annual Stars Hollow Movie Festival, which ends up including a town local's cinematic aspirations. Recap Lorelai's complaint about Taylor's choice for "Movie in the Square Night" lands her the responsibility for picking the evening's entertainment, but her enthusiasm for the task is quickly dampened when Taylor informs her that she must make a choice from a list of free movies which doesn't include any masterpieces. Luke is called in to see the Principal at Stars Hollow High, who informs Luke that Jess is in danger of flunking out due to his erratic attendance. Luke confronts Jess. Luke asks Rory to help Jess. After initially balking at the idea, and against her better judgment, Lorelai agrees to Luke's request that Rory tutor an about-to-flunk-out Jess. Rory asks Lorelai to lie to Dean if he calls for her while she's tutoring Jess. Rory and Jess decide to take a break from studying to get some ice cream, and with Jess behind the wheel, they get into a car accident which leaves Rory with a fractured wrist and a totaled car. A distraught Lorelai blames Luke for the accident, creating a serious rift in their relationship. Christopher arrives in the middle of the night ready to go after Jess, but he's already left Stars Hollow to return home. Kirk's short film premieres at Movie Night In The Square. Quotes :Luke''' – You stole their baseballs? Why would you do that? What could you possibly need five hundred baseballs for?'' :''Jess – Can we talk about this later?'' :''Luke – Why, you got a big Frisbee heist going down at 6?'' :''Jess – I’ll live where I live, I’ll work when I need money, and I’ll see where I end up'' :''Rory – You could do more'' :''Jess – Oh, here come the pompoms'' :''Rory – No, no pompoms, just me saying you could do more'' :''Lane – Tomorrow. Oh yeah, that’s plenty of time. No one will still be mad then'' :''Rory – Sarcasm does not become you'' :''Lane – (smiling) Maybe not, but it does sustain me'' :''Lorelai – Hey, why isn’t Jackson here?'' :''Sookie – Oh, he’s singing to his persimmons tonight. They’ve been a little sour lately'' :''Lorelai – Oh, right'' :''Christopher – Right? You just accept that explanation?'' :''Lorelai – Yeah, why shouldn’t I?'' :''Christopher – Because she just told you the man isn’t here because he’s singing to fruit'' Trivia * Jess still doesn't believe that he can accomplish anything in life. * Jackson is singing to his persimmons this episode, danced with the watermelon crop in 2001 and in 2004 he, Lorelai, Sookie and Michel sleep with Jackson's zucchini crop.Last Week Fights, This Week Tights * Jess asks Luke to go back to live with Liz in New York. * Lorelai and Christopher make up, but Lorelai is now in a fight with Luke instead. * 'a film by kirk premieres in Stars Hollow. * If you want to read into it, there's a lot of biblical snake-in-paradise, as well as Snow White, analogy in Jess giving Rory a beautiful red apple, which she accepts with intrigue. What follows Rory (Eve) accepting the apple is the destruction of Lorelai's (The Lord) Stars Hollow (Paradise) with Rory being in perceived danger (temptation threatening virtue) and Luke and Lorelai falling out (Adam and The Lord). The only difference is that The Lord places no blame with Eve, but with Adam AND the snake. In short Lorelai views Jess as a snake in Paradise. Very dramatic, the Snow White version even more so as The Queen (Jess) actually did wish to harm Snow White (Rory), whereas Jess of course does not. Music :white lines | GRANDMASTER AND MELLE MEL :car song | ELASTICA Photos 219rorelai.png 219mim.png 219girls.png 219apple.png 219jory.png 219clash.png Ep02x19 1.jpg 219car.png 219bridge.png 219parents.png 219hug.png 219square.png 219movie.png 219film.png 219kirkfilm.png 219kirk.png 219sooklor.png 219break.png 219lorchris.png 219family.png Gilmorisms MUSIC *The Clash, Coldplay, Sinéad O'Connor LITERATURE *Please Kill Me :The Uncensored Oral History of Punk by Legs McNeil and Gillian McCain * Slaughterhouse Five by Kurt Vonnegut * Othello by Shakespeare FILM *Cocktail *The Yearling *The Wizard of Oz *The Sting *Rocky *Crimes and Misdemeanors *The Singing Detective *Arthur *Sophie's Choice *Cabin Boy *Desperately Seeking Susan *Fletch * Urban Cowboy * Where Are Your Children? * Sudden Danger * Suspense *Snow Dogs *Seven Samurai *Babe *Babe 2 *All About Eve *Whatever Happened to Baby Jane? *The Princess Bride *Terms of Endearment POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Taylor's ladder mysteriously disappears, suddenly making Dean invaluable, no matter what fancy tricks Lon Chaney Jr. over there pulls. :Lorelai – The Singing Detective. :Lorelai – Never saw it. Angie Dickinson? :Lorelai – Charge them a fortune, gouge them on bottled water, have those really little disgusting bathrooms. It'll be like our own Woodstock. :Lorelai – That must be Pauline Kael rising from the dead. :Kirk – In my soul, I am Akira Kurosawa ... In my soul, I know I am Asaad Kelada. :Kirk – Who's the guy who directed all those Facts of Lifes? :Jess – Are we gonna do some of the Schoolhouse Rock! songs? :Rory – Do not give me that "I'm so misunderstood" Kurt Cobain-y thing. :Jess – So Courtney, what about you? :Rory– I'm going to be a journalist. :Jess – Paula Zahn? :Rory – Christiane Amanpour. :Lorelai – Honey, let George Clooney here talk. :Lorelai – You have your CD player, assorted CDs. Stan Freberg. :Rory – The stuff they gave me at the hospital made me a little dopey. :Lorelai – My little Marianne Faithfull. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 2